


Primera vez

by NaniMe



Series: Semana Spideytorch 2019 [6]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Art, First Time, M/M, Spideytorch Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: La primera vez que Johnny y Peter tuvieron sexo fue lento y tímido.





	Primera vez

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Con esto! Solo le fallé al día de familia *lágrimas*, pero ya lo haré y lo agregaré sin que nadie se de cuenta (?)

La primera vez que Johnny y Peter tuvieron sexo fue lento y tímido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que para el próximo año, la Semana Spideytorch pueda tener más material en español!
> 
> Pueden acompañarnos en la página de facebook [Araña Ardiente - SpideyTorch](https://www.facebook.com/AASpideyTorch/) para una comunidad que busca reunir más material de esta pareja en español :D


End file.
